


Bridged and Roaded and Ruled

by silver_penny



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Cultural Differences, Gen, Missing Scene, Roman citizenship, mention of Esca's slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_penny/pseuds/silver_penny
Summary: “Marcus, what if I – do not wish to be a Roman citizen.”A conversation regarding the nature of Esca's reward.
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila & Esca Mac Cunoval
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Bridged and Roaded and Ruled

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rudyard Kipling's _The River's Tale_.

The sun is beginning to set over Calleva when Marcus decides to retire early, silently cursing the shooting pain from his leg and feeling profoundly grateful for the relief of his bed, though Esca has been distracting him all evening with conversation of the South Downs and their reward. He helps Marcus with the bedclothes and steps back, the day’s last light casting his shadow on the opposite wall. His sudden stillness captures Marcus’ attention.

“Marcus, what if I – do not wish to be a Roman citizen.”

The words are spoken quietly, haltingly, in a tone Marcus has not heard from Esca since the night they returned. Esca is hovering inside the entrance to Marcus’ room, a few paces from the door.

“I do not think it a gift you can reject,” Marcus says softly. “It was granted by the Senate, and it would not do to appear ungrateful.”

Esca nods grimly. “I rather thought it would be something like that,” he says.

“Esca,” Marcus starts, “there are rights, and privileges that have been denied you before. And a Roman citizenship is stronger than a clipped ear - in the eyes of the Empire, your past slavery has been forgotten.”

Esca smiles.

“Perhaps I do not want my father’s enemy to forget the punishment it saw fit to lay upon his son.” He breathes in quietly before he continues. “I think a part of me will always be standing in the dust of the arena.”

They stare at each other across the narrow room, the world fading out in the twilight. Marcus knows that this is his moment to witness, but not to disturb; he also knows that, like Esca, a part of him will always be standing before the walls of Isca Dumnoniorum, counting down the seconds. He sees Esca’s form straighten, watches the weight of two worlds slide down his shoulders to crash forgotten into the shadows on the floor.

“That which is done is done,” Esca says lightly. “Sleep well, Marcus.”

And he is gone, back out into the lamplight of the hallway and towards his own quarters. Marcus lies flat on his back and stares upwards into the gathering dark.


End file.
